The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package and a method of fabricating a semiconductor chip package.
Semiconductor chips include contact pads or contact elements on one or more of their surfaces. In a semiconductor chip package the semiconductor chip is embedded or housed within the chip package and the contact pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to external contact elements of the chip package.